


Останься

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Рид часто порывается уйти после. Перевод stay, автор mijmeraar





	Останься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355446) by mijmeraar. 



> Бета: Dean Winchester.

Рид часто порывается уйти после. После того, как они переплетались в таких позах, о которых до этого не подозревали, после всех слов, что они говорили, затмить которые может только их внутренний огонь, пожар в глубине их глаз. Рид, запинаясь, пытается что-то объяснить и натянуть одежду, завернувшись в простыню, хотя Морган знает это тело вдоль и поперек. Как всегда, стесняется.

Сегодня ночью он остался. Вымотанный, после больше, чем одного раза, Рид перевернулся и разрешил притянуть себя ближе, еще ближе. Морган всегда чувствовал себя странно в такие минуты: они как новое слово, как новый вкус, как новый мир. Все было не так, как с мужчинами или женщинами до Рида – хорошо в процессе, но обязательно заканчивалось. Друг с другом они так не могли.

— Ты точно уверен, что тебе не надо покормить кошку?

— Э, ну, — Морган почувствовал, как Рид краснеет, — у меня нет кошки.

— Ага, знаю. И думаю, птицы или рыбки у тебя тоже нет. И часы с кукушкой в починку тоже отдавать не надо.

— Извини, что я врал.

— Все в порядке, — мягко ответил Морган, и его слова, ценнее всех сокровищ мира, провели черту между тем, что было и стало, — я понимаю.

Рид перевернулся на спину и перестал сдерживать дыхание:

— Правда?

— Конечно. У тебя жена и дети, о которых я не знаю.

— Ты…

Морган коротко рассмеялся, после чего заткнул Рида поцелуем, чтобы залечить раненую гордость. Рид не стал спорить, закинув ногу на Моргана и обхватив рукой за шею, он подтянул Моргана к себе, ближе, еще ближе, обвиваясь.

Рид остался и, может, может, они готовы встретить завтра. Вместе.


End file.
